The Book of Immortality
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Side Story to the Detective School Q fic Koudoutai. The British Library, headed by the Joker, hires the Japanese crime organization, the Zodiac to retrieve a rare book that holds a secret to immortality. ROD x Digimon vs Zodiac
1. Chapter 1

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. Welcome to my 2nd R.O.D. fic. To be honest, I was intrigued about this 26-episode anime series since downloading its ending songs "Moment In the Sun" and "Confidence" at www. rippersanime .

com. Well, I got the chance to watch it on Animax-Asia. There I was hooked on it, but sadly, I had to struggle to watch it on weekends, since the series was aired every Thursday at 7 pm, and since I came

home at about 9 pm, well, I had to pull the stops and forced myself to wake up in the weekend mornings to catch a glimpse of that series.

Anyway, like I said, this will be my 2nd R.O.D. fic, but I did make some fics that featured the Paper Sisters and Yumiko as guest stars (go to **Ghost Stories**, under the fanfic entry titled **_St. Valentine's _**

**_Massacre_**; and to Detective School Q under the fic title **_Koudoutai_**) after making my first fic, **_The Fetus of God_**.

Seriously, this Koudoutai story actually started in Detective School Q, and you're wondering why I'm involving R.O.D. in this story. Well, I decided on doing another experiment. What kind? If you

happen to read and/or collect comics from Marvel or DC Comics, you'll see that some characters who appeared in one particular series ended up appearing in other series.

For example: Hydro Man and Sandman. Both started as **Spider-Man** villains, and first appeared in Spider-Man comics, yet they ended up appearing on **Fantastic Four** in a , well…almost, regular basis, and

even ended up becoming the Fantastic Four's nemesis (both were members of the **Frightful** **Four**).

Another example is Thomas Fireheart, aka Puma. He was another Spider-Man character, and first appeared in a Spider-Man comic, yet he appeared in other comic series, such as the **Avengers** #307, where

he, along with Captain America, Thor, and Gilgamesh the Forgotten One, fought the U-Foes, the Incredible Hulk's secondary opponents.

The Koudoutai villains, the Zodiac, started as the principal nemesis of Detective School Q and Digimon, so I decided to give them more exposure by featuring them in other anime fics as guest villains, so

as to introduce OC (original characters) from my other fics and brought them here to interact with other anime characters of other anime series. Also, in Koudoutai, Yumiko and the Paper Sisters appeared

briefly there, and pledge to offer their assistance to the Detective School Q characters in nailing the culprits (The Zodiac).

Also, in my previous fic, The Fetus of God, the Paper Sisters and Yumiko had already met the DSQ characters, so both parties started as acquaintances and ended up as friends and allies.

And finally, this fic is a side story, connecting this fic to Koudoutai. So after this fic has reached it's conclusion, I'll be returning to Detective School Q to resume writing the Koudoutai story. Then I may

bring the R.O.D. crew in on Detective School Q fic as guest characters.

If you like my pervious fic, then you're going to enjoy this one.

**Also note**: Since the TV series hasn't reached its conclusion yet, I'll make some alterations as not to cause conflict between the story of this fic, and the TV series once I've watched the finale of the TV

series.

In this fic, the British Library still exists, but the main heroines are no longer fugitives. Junior is now allied with our heroines, but Joker still pursues both Joker and other means to achieve immortality. The

British Library is forced to released its holdon Japan after the Japanese President was pressured by the Prime Minister, the Emperor, and the Prince after learning the BL's intentions of achieving power

through Literary terrorism. Though both Japan and England still maintained its diplomatic relationship.

In parting before you start reading this fic, here are the fic titles were the Zodiac conflict started before leading to events that are about to commence here:

- Detective School Q: **_Koudoutai_**.

- Digimon: **_Fallen Angel_**

For more information about the Zodiac, and how they made a name for themselves, as well as about their weapons and power-ups, go to Detective School Q, under the fic title Koudoutai. There you'll find

the info there.

For those who are not familiar with the Zodiac under their original, Japanese names, I'll provide the Zodiac names with their English translations:

- Mizugameza - Aquarius

- Ohitsujiza - Aries

- Kaniza - Cancer

- Yagiza - Capricorn

- Futagoza - Gemini

- Shishiza - Leo

- Tenbinza - Libra

- Uoza - Pisces

- Iteza - Sagittarius

- Sazoriza - Scorpio

- To-Rasu - Taurus

- Otomeza - Virgo

**_Disclaimer_**: R.O.D. is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex Prelude to Terror

Three months have passed after Dan Detective School was demolished violently in Japan by armored terrorists calling themselves the Zodiac, Yumiko Readman was now working with Dan Detective

Company (DDC), the parent company of Dan Detective School (DDS).

DDS was violently demolished due to an attack by the Zodiac, and since after that incident, Yumiko and the Paper Sisters (except for Anita, who resumed her schooling) began to work for DDC while

conducting an investigation that would lead to clues on finding the Zodiac's base. Nenene Sumiregawa resumed writing novels, and even wrote one based on events before and after DDS' "destruction".

Nenene hoped that she would make enough money so that half of her earnings will go to DDC, and DDC will have enough funds to speed up the reconstruction of DDS (a/n: although the Japanese

government already pledged to donate their money to help reconstruct DDS, the reconstruction process was somewhat slowed down due to red tape, economic crisis, and other financial situation that

Japan is currently facing right now due to the British Library's influence, and the damage to government properties brought about by the Zodiac).

Yumiko was also surprised to hear that Mimi and Wallace, who were among the Digi-Destined Chosens, were attacked by the Zodiac, resulting in Wallace ended in a comatose (see Digimon, under the fic

title **_Fallen Angel_**).

A representative from DDS America paid DDC a visit, and was also helping Morihiko Dan, founder of DDS, in locating a temporary school so that they can have classes there, as well as reporting to

Principal Dan about the Zodiac's attack on America, and seriously injuring one of the Digi-Destined Chosens. Maggie and Michelle seemed to enjoy working at DDC, since there are several book about

detective themes that are available for reading.

But unknown to the general public, particularly DDS, DDC, and the other heroes involved, The Zodiac are starting to gain some edge within the underworld and are about to get involved in a global

assignment that would pay them financially.

Zodiac HQ, in an abandoned military base in Mt. Asahidake, Three armored figures were talking about the recent events in Japan, as well in America, particularly New York City. They are members of the

Zodiac. Sasoriza, Mizugameza, and Otomeza were discussing about how they were close in killing Mimi Tachikawa, of the Digi-Destined Chosens. Ohitsujiza repeatedly explained that fighting the

combined forces of Angemon, Angewomon, Stingmon and Garurumon would be too much worth the risk, and had told them to fall back lest they spend time in jail, and forced to reveal the location of their

base to various law enforcements. Mizugameza then said that he was satisfied with beating up Palmon, while Otomeza was amusing the others by mockingly mimicking Mimi's cries of mercy. Sasoriza

agreed, as he was sufficiently satisfied in exacting vengeance on Mimi by taking out Wallace. Then all of the sudden, Uoza appeared, carrying what appeared to be a tape recorder. Uoza then played the

recorder, playing the recorded voices of the Zodiac's discussion just now. Sasoriza looked annoyed at Uoza's actions. Uoza then surprised the Zodiac members by switching voices. "Very good. So it

was true…" says Uoza in his original voice, then his voice switched form a Japanese accent to a British one. "…that the Zodiac is a force to be reckoned with.". The four armored Zodiac members were

alarmed over the apparent "breech of security", and that Uoza's appearance changed into that of a normal-looking British agent. He raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Calm down my Japanese

friends. I came in peace. I was sent by here, on behalf of the British Library. My employer…" The British agent was cut off when Sasoriza tackled him to the floor. Otomeza lightly pressed the tip of her

Naginata on the British agent's neck. "This better be good." Sasoriza growled. "Sasoriza, everyone, please calm down. I believed that this man was sent here by an eccentric individual named Joseph

Carpenter. Release him". A voice appeared from the shadow, slowly revealing a green and white armored figure. It was To-Rasu. Sasoriza carefully released the agent, and To-Rasu politely helped him up.

"I heard about the British Library. And I do see potentials about your organization. A pity that our leaders failed to see the light, and forced to break its ties with you.". The agent smiled at To-Rasu's

reply and said, "It's only temporary, Mr. To-Rasu. But let's get things straight here. Yes, Mr. Carpenter sent me here after he was impressed by your performance in defeating and crippling Dan Detective

School. He was so impressed that he decided to hire you for some…certain errands." Sasoriza didn't like the idea of being referred as errand workers, but To-Rasu raised his arm sideway, and motioned

the agent to continue his statement. "Don't feel down, my Zodiac friends. After you completed this…offer, he'll pay you more than just a million yen. Mr. Carpenter is more than willing to help you in

other things that you longed to achieve.". To-Rasu considered the statement, and glanced at his armored allies; Ohitsujiza flashed a thumb's up, Sasoriza gave a thumb's down, while Otomeza and

Mizugameza were silent. Tenbinza approached and said, "As you can see, my allies' response to your offer is balanced. So therefore, cannot accept your offer just yet. We must first meet your employer,

and if the offer that your employer showed to us is convincing enough, we'll consider accepting it.". The British Agent then contacted Mr. Carpenter on his mobile phone and told Carpenter about what

happened, and Carpenter then told the agent to give the phone to To-Rasu. Intrigued, To-Rasu talked to Carpenter, and after 20 minutes of discussion, To-Rasu gave the phone back to the agent, and

then turned his attention to his allies. "Ohitsujiza, contact the rest of the Zodiac. By tomorrow, we will travel to England. We will meet with Mr. Carpenter and receive our first paid assignment.." To-Rasu

announced. Ohitsujiza then accompanied the agent outside their base after ensuring that he wasn't a spy. The agent then left for England to submit his report on what happened. Ohitsujiza then

contacted the rest of the Zodiac members and announced that they'll all be assembling here at HQ tomorrow morning.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Looks like the British Library is has found a new ally in the Zodiac to do an assignment that would not attract Yumiko an/or the Paper Sisters' attention. But what does Carpenter (or rather, the Joker) have

in mind? What is the reason for hiring a an armored Japanese crime cartel to do the BL's work for them? Find out in the next chapter.

In the meantime, reviews are warmly welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. Welcome to chapter 2 of my 2nd R.O.D. fic. Hope you like the first chapter, as it showed some revelations about the guest villains

as well as the main villains. And sorry if the first chapter focused too much on the bad guys, but it's part of the story. The Paper Sisters and

Yumiko will show up soon. But right now, another member of the Zodiac will make his debut, and he'll give one of the Paper Sisters a run

for his money.

**_Disclaimer_**: R.O.D. is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex Prelude to the First Assignment in England

**First Contact in England **

8 am. Zodiac HQ, Mt. Asahidake. To-Rasu stood in front of 10 other Zodiac members whom he summoned for a very important meeting

(Kaniza died in action several months ago. See **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai_** ). He then debriefed them about their upcoming meeting

in England, where they will meet with the British Library and Joseph Carpenter (alias The Joker). But the 2nd Digimon Emperor, Garou

Giovanni stepped in and told To-Rasu his apprehension. "I think it would be wise if two or three of us will go to England. That way, we'll

get to know more about the BL, and then the BL will be forced to show their trump card so that we'll know if they're play tricks on us or

not. In case they tried to enslave us, I'll send a distress signal so that the others will come to our aid." To-Rasu turned to Tenbinza, the

balancer of the Zodiac for his opinion. Tenbinza agreed and suggested to To-Rasu that he take Uoza and Iteza just in case.

After 10 minutes of discussion, Ohitsujiza activated the Digital gate and the 2nd Digimon Emperor, To-Rasu, Uoza, Mizugameza and Iteza

were teleported to the Digital World, and, following the signal that would lead them to the BL's computer (both Ohitsujiza and the Digimon

Emperor found the BL's HQ thanks to their hacking). The four Zodiac members and their contact then teleported themselves out to the

surface world, right inside the BL's computer room. The scientists and programmers were alarmed at seeing

five costumed intruders appearing out of nowhere. The alarm was activated and the BL troops approached and opened fire. The Digimon

Emperor hid behind To-Rasu and said, "I knew this was a set-up!". To-Rasu said that perhaps this was a test, while Mizugameza said

"Who cares? Let's have a fighting feast then.". He then inserted a card into his card reader. "**ADVENTO**." A yellow square appeared,

and out came a huge, robotic cobra. It was Venosnaker. Venosnaker then wsted no time and devoured 20 BL troops at once.

To-Rasu sighed and grabbed his card reader, a sub-machine gun, and opened fire. Uoza inserted a card, and his battle robot, a huge

stingray appeared. It was Exodiver, and took out 30 BL troops. Then 50 more troopers approaches, opening fire. Uoza then inserted

another card into his card reader. "HYPER VENTO.". Exodiver then transformed into a human-like battle robot, but retained his stingray

appearance. Exodiver then knocked down 15 troopers, while Uoza activated his Swing Vent and knocked out 15 more. Mizugameza then

activated the Spit Vent and all remaining troopers were dissolved, including those who were unconscious. Uoza was livid at Mizugameza's

action. But Mizugameza just snorted in reply. To-Rasu then calmed both men, but a handclap was heard, and the Joker, Joseph Carpenter

appeared, followed by his assistance Wendy Earhart. "My apologies, gentlemen. I was merely testing you to show my assistant and several

businessmen and supporters that I did the right thing in choosing you for your upcoming assignment." The Digimon Emperor then came out

and demanded that he show proof that he meant what he said. Joker smiled and called one of his aides, and showed the Zodiac a briefcase

that was full of cash. "100 Million pounds. That's three times more than a million yen. I assumed that you have no more doubts about why

I chose you to do a particular assignment.". To-Rasu then asked the Joker what does he have in store for the Zodiac. Joker then motions

the Zodiac to follow him to the conference room.

Five minutes later, Joker and the Zodiac were inside the conference room, which was filled with several businessmen from different

countries. Joker then called the businessmen's attention, and then introduced the Zodiac. "Gentlemen, meet the Zodiac. Surely now,

you've seen them in action, so I can assure to you now that they are more than just appearance. Allow me to introduce to you…" Joker

glanced at the four Zodiac members, then stared at their card decks at their belts, seeing the symbols. "…Taurus, Pisces, Aquarius, and

Sagittarius. Oh, and this is the Digimon Emperor.". But one of the businessmen glanced at To-Rasu and said, "Hah! That's Taurus? He

looks more like a Robocop rip-off! I'll prove it. Get him, Hugo!". A huge, muscular man, 8 ½ ft tall, and looking like a German,

approached. To-Rasu didn't take the insult likely, and accepted the challenge. He opened fire using his card reader, but Hugo seemed

unscathed from the bullets. He took a card from his card deck and inserted it in his card reader. "**STRIKE VENTO**". To-Rasu's helmet

changed into that of a bull's head, and charged towards Hugo, but Hugo caught To-Rasu and hurled him against the wall. Hugo then

slammed his fists against his chest, acting like Tarzan. To-Rasu then inserted another card, and Magnu-Giga appeared. Hugo braced

himself, thinking that Magnu-Giga will charge against him. Instead, Magnu-Giga fired several missiles, killing Hugo as well as exploding his

body to several pieces. Uoza winced at the sight, while Mizugameza praised his comrade. Iteza remained silent, while the Digimon

Emperor sneered at the businessman who mocked To-Rasu, and the businessman was shocked at what happened to Hugo. Joker then

had his troops cleaned up the mess and after 20 minutes, the discussion began. Joker then turned off the lights and activated the projector,

and explaining the situation to the Zodiac.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Looks like the British Library is has found a new ally in the Zodiac to do an assignment that would not attract Yumiko and/or the Paper

Sisters' attention. And now the Zodiac is preparing to undergo a paid assignment for the BL. Check back for chapter 3 to know what kind

of assignment the Zodiac are undertaking, and why they were hired to do this assignment and not the BL's best agents. In the meantime,

reviews are warmly welcomed. And again ,if you're curious as to how and why the Zodiac came to light, see the fanfic, Koudoutai, which

is found in the Detective School Q section in the Anime/Manga category. If ever you read it, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. Chapter 3 is up. And this is where the action starts, and this is where the conflict between the Zodiac and the R.O.D. heroines

commences. Again, one of the Paper Sisters will getto meet one of the Zodiac who'll give a run for her money.

**_Disclaimer_**: R.O.D. is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**First Strike **

8 am, the following day. Zodiac HQ, Mt. Asahidake. To-Rasu, Iteza, Otomeza, Mizugameza, and Ohitsujiza where preparing themselves

to be transported to the Digital World, and to be teleported to Scotland, after being debriefed by Joseph Carpenter about their upcoming

mission. Their mission: kidnap the 3-year old daughter of a Scottish archeologist who discovered a rare book he believed to hold secrets

of life prolongment, and, possibly, secrets on how to achieve immortality. The British Library tried amicably to obtain the book but the

Archeologist refused, and the BL were about to take it by force when he fled to his native Scotland, and thanks to the Scottish

government, who realized the BL's true colors, threaten to wage war if the BL lays a hand on the Archeologist and his family. Since the

BL couldn't send their agents fearing that they'll be recognized, they searched all over the world for someone who is capable of getting

the book without revealing the BL's involvement. After learning of the Zodiac's achievement by demolishing Dan Detective School in

Japan three months ago, the BL realized that the Zodiac is the perfect candidate. After the meeting yesterday, Carpenter's instructions

were clear. After kidnapping the girl, they'll put pressure on the archeologist to hand over the book, and make it appear that the Zodiac is

after the book and not the BL.

"Geez. I wonder why Mr. Carpenter went to all the trouble just to obtain a rare book?" the 2nd Digimon Emperor wondered as he was

preparing the setup to transport the Zodiac members into the Digital World. "Immortality. Or at least that's what Carpenter claims. At

least they're willing to pay us Y 10 million for this mission." Sasoriza replied. After the preparations are ready, the Digimon Emperor then

pressed the button. "Digital Gate open!". At the instant, To-Rasu, Otomeza, Mizugameza, Iteza, and Ohitsujiza were transported to the

Digital World. There they were led bu Ohitsujiza, who now mastered the Digital World travel (thanks to the tutelage of the Digimon

Emperor), and are now enroute to Scotland.

Dan Detective Company, Japan. Yumiko Readman and the staff of DDS were discussing about the apparent peace in Japan, three

months after the Zodiac demolished DDS. Yumiko told the DDS staff that the Zodiac is planning something big, hence the reason for their

low profile. Morihiko Dan wondered aloud whether the Zodiac are planning a full scale attack on the surviving DDS students, including

the Digi-Destined Chosens, after learning of their attack on Mimi and Wallace a few weeks ago. Their discussion was interrupted by

Michelle's shrill cry as she saw a rare book about Sherlock Holmes. Maggie joined Michelle in getting more books. Yumiko sweat-

dropped and apologized, but Morihiko Dan laughed and said that it was ok, saying it was a good moment to laugh for a while, after

months of a tense feeling they've experiencing after the DDS attack.

Scotland, 9 am. The 4 Zodiac members exited the Digital World, and are now inside an internet café, after exiting an open PC left by the

café owner who went to the toilet. Ohitsujiza confirmed that they are indeed in Scotland, in the city of Aberdeen, the town where the

Archeologist's family resides. Mizugameza then inserted a card into his card reader, which is a scepter. "**SWORD VENTO**.". A spiral

sword appeared in his hands. And when the café owner came back and saw the Zodiac, he took his shotgun and demanded the Zodiac

to answer how they got in. Mizugameza then stabbed the sword into his throat, beheading him. Meanwhile, Ohitsujiza typed in to the

computer, and searched the database to find the archeologist's address. After finding the desired address, Ohitsujiza planted several

bombs inside the café, while Otomeza opened the gas tanks at the kitchen. After that, they re-entered the Digital World and headed to

the Archeologist's residence via his computer. 15 seconds later, the café exploded. And since the café is in the center of the town, it was

a busy place at this time, and the resulting explosion caught the bystanders and other travelers, killing them as well as seriously injuring

several others. The Scottish police later found out that the café owner's charred body headless, and saw how he was beheaded. But

were still clueless, as there were no signs of forced entry, unaware that the Zodiac was responsible for this incident.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Owww…the Zodiac made another act of terrorism, and in foreign soil. The Zodiac are now heading towards the archeologist's home,

and are close to their target. After that, the conflict between the R.O.D. heroines and the Zodiac will soon commence. Be back for

chapter 4. Be patient. The battle you've been looking forward to will soon commence. At least the Paper Sisters and Yumiko appeared.

Anita fans, please be patient. She'll join the fight sooner than you think.

Reviews are welcomed. And please don't be shy about what you feel about this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. Chapter 4 is up. And this is where the Kidnapping commences, as well as this is where the Paper sisters' involvement in the rescue attempt begins. And expect a lot of

violence in this chapter, since this is a kidnapping attempt on the archeologist's family.

**_Disclaimer_**: R.O.D. is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex

**The Abduction.**

10 am. The five Zodiac members arrived at the archeologist's residence in the outskirts of -----, via the PC, which was left open. Ohitsujiza was the first to come out, surveying the

residence. Seeing that security is low, Ohitsujiza motions the others to come out, saying that the cost is clear. The four other Zodiac members then went out of the PC, and his

themselves so that they can take the archeologist's family by surprise.

10 minutes later, the archeologist returned to the computer table to save his work, but before he was about to shut down the PC, To-Rasu immediately aimed his card reader, his

sub-machine gun, at the archeologist's forehead. The archeologist was taken by surprise, wondering how they managed to get in, since he always locked the doors. "Mr. Johnny

Walker, we are an organization that would change the world. We are here for the book that you discovered in Egypt, the never-before-seen book that holds the secrets to achieve

eternal life. Please be a good gentleman and hand it over.". However, since the archeologist knew that the British Library will do anything, and use any means to get their hands on

the book, and knowing the British Library's true agenda, he gave the book to Yumiko Readman for safekeeping (the archeologist and Readman met a few years ago before events

leading to the OVA of R.O.D.). "I-I'm sorry. I gave the book to someone else already. Are you from the British Library?" the archeologist asked. To-Rasu wasn't sure if the

archeologist was lying or not, but answered the question anyway. "No. We are from a higher power. Far more superior than the British Library that possesses. Now, if what you

say is true, where can we find it?" To-Rasu decided to ride along with the archeologist to see if he was stalling. "I-in…India.". Otomeza knew the archeologist was lying. She then

stabbed her card reader, which was in a form of a naginata, into the archeologist's thigh, near his groin area. The archeologist cried in pain. "My comrades are getting impatient, Mr.

Walker. India doesn't have that much resources in safeguarding that kind of book.". Then screams were heard, as Iteza and Mizugameza were dragging the archeologist's wife and

daughter by their hair. To-Rasu then recalled what the Joker instructed them to do: If the archeologist refused to cooperate with them, kidnap their daughter to pressure the

archeologist to give them the book. Mizugameza then began to twist the child's arms, causing her to cry in pain. The mother pleaded to the intruders to stop. To-Rasu then turned to

the archeologist and said, "You have 72 hours to turn over that book to us. If by the time you don't turn over that book to us…". But the archeologist pleaded with To-Rasu.

"Please. Give me seven days. It's in the care of someone else. I'll do what you say. Just don't harm my child.". To-Rasu then glanced at his allies. They all seem to nod in

agreement. Ohitsujiza then came forward and said, "No cops, no agents, and no detectives. You break any of those rules, the…Kamen Riders will tear your little angel apart piece

by piece, and we'll deliver it to you in several parcels, with a little itsy-bitsy blood dripping…". The archeologist's wife was horrified, and knowing that these armored intruders

were not kidding around, she pleaded to her husband to cooperate so that their child would be released. The archeologist agreed to the intruders' terms. Mizugameza and Iteza then

threw the archeologist and his wife towards the dining room, and left. As the husband and wife got up, a light flashed. They then went to the source, which was where his PC was

stationed. They were then surprised that the intruders and their daughter disappeared. The archeologist then saw a small bomb was affixed onto the computer, and he and his wife

run. The bomb exploded, but it only damaged the PC, and it attracted a lot of attention. The archeologist made excuses to quell off curious onlookers and neighbors. After that the

archeologist and his wife were crying, and were in crisis, since their daughter was taken away. Although he suspect that the British Library were behind this, he wasn't sure now,

since the armored kidnappers claimed that they are not from the BL, and instead they serve someone else. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to call the very person he could trust,

the one who is safekeeping the sought-after book.

Tokyo, 7 am EST. Yumiko Readman was talking with Morihiko Dan on where they could find a temporary school to hold classes for the DDS students. At present they were

looking for a school, and a good place where they can attract many potential students with potentials to be a good detective. Yumiko's mobile phone rang, and she answered it.

She was happy at first when she realized that it was Johnny Walker, the archeologist she met while in an expedition in Egypt seven years ago. However, her mood changed when

the archeologist told her the events that happened. Yumiko was suspicious when the so-called "Kamen Riders" were after the book. She then asked the archeologist if the "Kamen

Riders" have symbols in their belts, that resembles astrological signs. The archeologist said that the one in a green armor has a symbol of a bull. "To-Rasu." Yumiko thought.

Nevertheless, Yumiko said "Ok. I'll send one of my trusted confidants to deliver the book at your home in three days. There all of you will discuss on how to get your daughter out

safely as well as chasing away the so-called Riders.". After that, they both cut off their lines. Yumiko then told Morihiko Dan about the situation. "What! ". Dan was surprised that

the Zodiac have seemed to relocate their base of operations. Yumiko nodded, but ruled out that the Zodiac resettled there. Yumiko wondered why the Zodiac became interested in

acquiring such a rare book. She then wondered if the British Library had something to do with this. She ten called Maggie and Michelle, who were still engrossed with the Sherlock

Holmes books. Yumiko then told the two about the situation, and told them to brace themselves as they might encounter some very battle-hungry Zodiac members in Scotland.

While Maggie and Michelle went home to prepare their things, Yumiko then went to a secret place to retrieve the book that the archeologist asked her to hide.

**To Be Continued…**

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Looks like a battle between the Zodiac and the Paper Sisters is inevitable. And how will they locate the archeologist's daughter without blowing their cover? And will the Zodiac

keep their promise in releasing the girl after the book is delivered, knowing Mizugameza being a blood-thirsty criminal, who takes pleasure in beating up prisoners?

Reviews are welcomed. And please don't be shy about what you feel about this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. Chapter 5 is up. And the Paper Sisters are heading to Scotland to intercept the Zodiac, but not without some help, as Koushiro

Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon Adventure 02 steps in to help out, and Mimi wants a piece of Sasoriza for what he did to

Wallace (see Digimon: **_Fallen Angel_**).

**Digital Travel and Careful Planning **

Dan Detective Company, Japan. As Michelle and Maggie are already prepared to embark to Scotland, they are waiting for Yumiko and

Nenene to arrive, as the two are going to bring with them the "rare" book in which Yumiko promised Johnny Walker not to look into the

book, which he claims that it contained formulas to prolong life. Principal Dan looked worried, as he didn't expect that Zodiac would go

overseas just to get their hands over a certain book. He also had reservations that the British Library may be involved in the kidnapping of

Walker's daughter, and that the Zodiac would murder a dozen people in the Aberdeen market explosion three days ago.

Ten minutes later, Yumiko and Nenene arrived, along with the rare book that the Zodiac demanded, as ransom in exchange for the

child's freedom. Yumiko gave the book to Nenene, as she will accompany Michelle and Maggie to Scotland to give it to Johnny Walker.

Before the three are about to leave, two teenagers appeared, and called out the Paper Sisters. "Wait, let us help. We can get you there

without attracting both the Zodiac and the British Library." Turning around, it was Koushiro and Mimi, along with Tentamon and Palmon.

Koushiro told Yumiko and principal Dan that Mimi insisted that she wanted to help, and he said that he has a mean of getting to Scotland

without attracting attention to the kidnappers. Koushiro then opened his laptop and pointed out that they can travel to Scotland in a

matter of minutes via the Digimon world. Mimi volunteered to lead the Maggie, Michelle and Nenene into the Digimon world as their

"guide" (Mimi secretly intended to join the Paper sisters in their rescue mission, as she wanted to exact revenge on Sasoriza for putting

Wallace into a coma). Miyako then came and said that she'll handle it from here, and told Koushiro that he should go with them, saying

that Tentamon would be needed as Palmon alone, as well as Maggie and Michelle, may not be enough to repel the zodiac members

involved in the kidnapping. Koushiro nodded in agreement, and as the rest agreed to this, They all went into the Digimon world, leaving

Miyako and principal Dan behind. Principal Dan then excused himself as he and Ms. Katagiri immediately left for CLAMP School to

meet with the head of CLAMP School for a very important meeting and discussion.

At the Digimon world, Nenene and the two Paper Sisters were awestruck at the sight of the Digimon world, as they never encountered

something like this before. Nevertheless, they proceeded to their destination as planned as they are going to meet with the archeologist

who was pressured by both the British Library and the Zodiac to hand over the book. In ten minutes, they've arrived at Walker's

residence via the now-repaired PC. There Nenene and the rest introduced themselves as the rescuers, and soon they began to discuss in

making preparations to face the Zodiac, and rescue the girl without handing over the book that the Zodiac demanded as "payment" for

the girl's release.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Looks like a battle between the Zodiac and the Paper Sisters is about to commence. It's only a mater of time. And how will they locate

the archeologist's daughter without risking the girl's safety? And will the Zodiac keep their promise in releasing the girl after the book is

delivered, knowing Mizugameza being a blood-thirsty criminal, who takes pleasure in beating up prisoners?

Reviews are welcomed. And please don't be shy about what you feel about this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Book of Immortality **

Hello. Chapter 6 is here. And this is where the ROD-Digimon vs. Zodiac encounter will commence

**Rescue Attempt**

Three hours later after Maggie, Michelle, Mimi and Koushiro arrived at the archeologist's home, the Zodiac called. They told him that

he better bring the book with him and in return they'll release the girl. The rescuers listened carefully as To-Rasu gave the archeologist

instructions on what to do, and where to meet them. After the call, Nenene and the rest conducted some plans on how to get the

Walkers and the book away from the Zodiac.

Three days later (Monday), at Lock Arkaigside, Nenene and Johnny Walker were sitting

on a bench, while his laptop was opened. He was instructed that there will strictly be no police involved, or the child will die. Nenene

knew that what they're about to do was very risky and dangerous. At the left side of the park, Maggie and Michelle were hiding inside a

bush. On the left side, Mimi and Koushiro, along with Palmon and Tentamon, were hiding on the right side, hidden inside a bush. All of

them were given instructions by Nenene: Once the girl is safely secured, Nenene will try to get the Walkers awy from the scene as safely

as possible, while Koshiro and Tentamon will try to grab the book and run off, while Maggie, Michelle,and mimi will hold off the Zodiac

to enable Koushiro and Tentamon to get far away to safety.

Then suddenly, the laptop flashed, and Nenene and the archeologist stood back. Moments later, the Zodiac appeared. Nenene mentally

cursed herself, as the scene she was seeing was unexpected. There were 7 Zodiac members, when the archeologist said that only four

went to his house and took off with his daughter. To-Rasu, Sasoriza, Otomeza, Uoza, Ohitsujiza, Mizugameza, and Iteza. Mizugameza

was holding the child by twisting both her arms.

Nenene berated the zodiac for harming the child. To-Rasu laughed and scoffed, saying that as long as the girl is in their custody, his allies

will do whatever they want. He then said that if the archeologist hands over the book, the girl will be released. Johnny Walker

approached and tossed the book at To-Rasu. "There! You have the book. Now give me back my daughter!". Uoza then carried the

crying child to the archeologist, and whispered "Please leave now. Mizugameza would not hesitate to kill you all.". As the Walkers and

nenene run off, Palmon used her vine attack to grab the book and toss it to Koushiro. Koushiro then told Tentamon to evolve

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Kabuterimon and Koushiro then flew off into the sky, heading to the direction of Fort Augustus. Otomeza's cape turned into wings and

chased the flying Digimon. Maggie and Michelle came out of hiding, and prepared to face the rest of the Zodiac, while Mimi and

Sasoriza had a face off. "Time for payback, Sasoriza! You'll pay dearly for what you did to Wallace!". "You'll join your boyfriend in

Hell, you bitch!" Sasoriza replied, and inserted a card into his card deck. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared on the ground, and

Scorponok came out. Mimi turned to Palmon and told her to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence--- **

Togemon wasted no time and immediately grappled onto Scorponok, while Mimi and Sasoriza began to trade blows (Mimi started to

attend judo classes after Wallace was laid into a coma). Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza summoned their battle robots and ganged up on

Maggie, while Michelle and Iteza where preparing their battle weapons.

As for Nenene and the Walkers, they were running for their lives and are now in Movern, as they were being chased by To-Rasu, who

is firing a hail of bullets coming from his card reader (which was a sub-machine gun). Nenene was calling Yumiko to send help, telling

her that they're outnumbered.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

And the fight, and the chase, is on! Mimi gets her chance of revenge against Sasoriza, while Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza ganged up on

Maggie. Will her paper-specific abilities be enough to hold her own against two powerful Zodiac members, considering that they have a

human-like rhino and a king-size cobra at their disposals? Koushiro and Kabuterimon will be having their hands full as they try to outrun

Otomeza and her battle robot. But will they succeed in besting her in aerial combat? And will they keep the book away from the

Zodiac? And will Nenene and the Walkers be saved from To-Rasu?

Expect this fic to be a bit longer, as I said, I downloaded the map of Scotland. So now I can thresh out the battle scenes of this fic on

several locations in Scotland (North, South, east and West).

Reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Book of Immortality**

Hello. It's raining arrows in this chapter, as Michelle and Iteza will display their archery prowess as they squared off for the first time,

and for the first time Iteza will display the power of his weapons.

**War of the Archers**

Mimi and Sasoriza, Togemon and Scorponok. The four combatants fought back and forth. And their fight moved from Lake Arkaigside

to St. Andrews. Their fight has caught the attention of several bystanders, and watched in awe as the four combatants fought

ferociously. Nenene, and the Walkers run off onto the direction of Badenoch, as To-Rasu chased them down with his weapons.

Michelle then summoned her papers to form a bow and arrow. She then fired her arrows towards her opponent, but the armored

individual retaliated by shooting explosive arrows from his card reader, and the paper arrows exploded. Michelle was surprised to see

that her opponent was also an archer. Michelle then surveyed her opponent. "You must be Iteza". "I am". Iteza replied. "And Iteza

means "Sagittarius", and that means you're an archer." Michelle answered back. "Nothing personal, but you got into our way, so I have

no choice but to eliminate you.". Iteza then fired a volley of explosive arrows, causing Michelle to scamper away for cover. As Iteza got

closer, Michelle used her paper abilities to form a crossbow of her own, and managed to hit Iteza. Iteza staggered, and immediately

took a card and inserted it to his card reader. "**NASTY VENTO**". A yellow square appeared from the sky, and out came a mechanical

bat. It was Iteza's battle robot, Dark Wind. Dark Wind then emitted a sonic wave that causes Michelle to feel dizzy. Iteza then took the

opportunity to beat the bloody hell out of her. Although bloodied, Michelle managed to fight back, and used her bow to strike Iteza at

his waist, hitting his card deck. As Iteza staggered back, Michelle run off, heading towards the direction of Badenoch. But Iteza has

some tricks up his sleeve. He inserted a card into his card reader and prepared himself. "**FINAL VENTO**". Dark Wind then mounted

itself onto Iteza's back, and its wings expanded, and flapped towards Michelle, sending several shards of darts and small arrows

towards her, seriously injuring her.

Meanwhile, Sasoriza was having a hard time dealing with Mimi, as she always tries to keep him from drawing a card. Togemon and

Scorponok fought to a stand still, as they fought back and forth, never backing down.

Koushiro and Tentamon were bewildered as Otomeza managed to catch up with them, even though they have already passed several

states in Scotland.

Maggie's paper "monsters" managed to keep Mizugameza's Venosnaker and Ohitsujiza's Metal-Ohitsu at bay, but Maggie was

somewhat cornered, as she was surrounded by her four opponents.

As Iteza was about to get near Michelle, several police and SWAT team approaches the scene, and cordoned off Michelle, carrying her

away, while the SWAT team ordered Iteza to turn himself in. Iteza laughed and inserted another card. "**FINAL VENTO**". And Dark

Wind appeared again, and transformed into a huge bow. Iteza leaptonto a transformed Dark Wind, and, acting as a human arrow,

descended to the ground, and moments later, an explosion occurred. Several bodies of the SWAT team and policemen were charred

and dismembered beyond recognition. Only Michelle was left alive, and was in bad shape.

Iteza looked down at her and said, "You should have stayed out of our way, but you brought this upon yourself. So goodbye." Iteza

then inserted another card. "**FINAL VENTO**". Iteza leapt into the air, and Dark Wind mounted onto Iteza's back, its wings turned into

a cape, and flew high into the sky. Iteza then descended, and his "cape" wrapped around him, and taking the form of a huge arrow. As

soon as Iteza hits the ground, an explosion occurred, and after a few seconds, the smoke cleared, and the charred and dismembered

remains of the SWAT team and policemen were laid on the ground. He was then baffled that Michelle was nowhere to be found.

Michelle miraculously survived, thanks to the arrival of Junior, who was sent here via the Digimon gate. With him were Hikari and

Angewomon, who proceeded to take on Iteza. Iteza was about to fire his explosive arrows but Angewomon blocked it with his right

wrist, and the arrows dropped to the ground, while Angewomon's left hand hit Iteza at his gut. As Iteza staggers, Angewomon then

went for the kill. "Holy Arrow!". The Holy Arrow struck Iteza's gut, sending him on he ground, it was then that Iteza realized that he

landed on the explosive arrows that fell on the ground. Before he could react, the arrows exploded, killing Iteza on the spot.

Angewomon shielded Hikari from the explosion. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Iteza, except the remains of the broken

pieces of his card deck.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Sasoriza continues to fight back and forth, neither one of them giving up.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Iteza is out, but the rest of the Zodiac are still there. Mimi and Sasoriza are still at it, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza still pinning on Maggie,

while Koushiro and Kabuterimon are trying to outmaneuver Otomeza. At least Angewomon came right on time.

Expect this fic to be a bit longer because, as I said, I downloaded the map of Scotland. So now I can thresh out the battle scenes of this

fic on several locations in Scotland (North, South, east and West).

And expect Angemon, Garudamon and Garurumon (Takeru, Sora, and Yamato) to pop out in the next chapter to lend some assistance

to their fellow chosens and detectives.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Book of Immortality**

I'm back! Last chapter is just an appetizer, as Iteza dished out all he could to put away Michelle, but in the end, Junior and Angewomon

came to Michelle's aid, and at the same time took care of the archer.

Takeru, Sora, and Yamato, along with Angemon, Garudamon, and Garurumon, will make an appearance in this chapter, while the rest

will focus on Maggie and Mimi, who are having their hands full, as they are currently facing three dangerous Zodiac members..

**Perchance to Perseverance **

Junior called Yumiko on his codec, telling her that Michelle is in no shape to continue to fight. Yumiko and Miyako then told Junior and

Hikari to take Michelle at the nearest hospital via Angewomon, while she will send Angemon, Garudamon and Garurumon to assist the

others. Angewomon then carried Junior, Hikari and Michelle and lead towards the direction of Urquhart Castle.

Meanwhile, Maggie used her papers to form her own battle monsters, taking the form of Venosnaker and Metal-Ohitsu. Ohitsujiza and

Mizugameza each inserted a card into their card readers. "**FINAL VENTO**". Mizugameza's battle robot, Venosnaker slithered behind

Mizugameza, who ran towards Maggie's "paper monsters", while Ohitsujiza's Strike Vent appeared, and mounted onto the shoulders

of his battle robot (Ohitsujiza acts as a spear or battering ram) and Metal-Ohitsu began to ran towards Maggie's "paper monster".

Ohitsujiza's Final Vent connected, and the "Rhino-paper monster" was "dispersed". Maggie managed to evade Ohitsujiza, but didn't

notice Mizugameza's incoming attack. As soon as Mizugameza was closed enough, he made a backflip and went towards

Venosnaker's mouth, who then launched Mizugameza towards Maggie's remaining paper monster. Mizugameza did a rapid bicycle

kick movement, and plowed his way through the paper monster, and connected the Venocrasher Final Vent on Maggie, sending her

several meters away. Maggie landed on her gut, her upper body felt like she was run over by a truck, her chest was throbbing painfully.

She spits a lot of blood from her mouth, and could barely move herself. Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza chuckled at her weakened state.

And were beginning to think about what to do next, feeling that killing her right away would be too early.

Mimi on the other hand, did a good job of keeping Sasoriza occupied. He earlier activated his Sting Vent, but couldn't get a clear shot

at Mimi, as she always managed to evade the whip strikes. Sasoriza was starting to lose his patience, and Mimi took advantage of it.

But after a few minutes, Sasoriza managed to gain the upper hand, when he activated the Clear Vent. As Sasoriza became intangible

and invisible, Mimi couldn't find him, and Sasoriza used the Sting Vent, electrocuting her, as well as poisoning her. Soon Mimi was

down, as the electrical shock, and the scorpion venom that came from the Sting Vent began to take it's toll on her. "So who's standing

now?" Sasoriza mocked as he took out a card and inserted inside his card deck. "**FINAL VENTO**". As if on cue, Scorponok eye-

raked Togemon, blinding her temporarily. Scorponok's tail extended and wrapped itself onto an electrical post, and swinging towards

Sasoriza. After grabbing Sasoriza, Scorponok then went towards a weakened Mimi. Just before the Final Vent sequence is completed,

a ray of light struck both Sasoriza and Scorponok, sending them both towards the ground. Sasoriza angrily looked for the source of the

attack, only to receive it from behind. "_**Ultra Light**_!". Sasoriza was knocked to the ground after being hit. Mimi sat up and saw who

came to her rescue.

**---Start Digimon Profile Sequence---**

**Uni-Mon**. A Digimon that resembles that of a unicorn and Ultraman. Powers up his strength and energy by solar absorption. It's

weapon, the **Ultra Light**.

**---End Digimon Profile Sequence---**

Then a 14-year old boy appeared. He was Scottish, wearing a shirt and a quilt. He then helped Mimi up. "Hi. My name is **Rufus **

**Piper**.I'm a Chosen Just like you. I saw the commotion, and those armored bastards are causing a lot of damage in this park, not to

mention killing the police." Uni-Mon stood in front of Mimi and Piper as Sasoriza and Scorponok recovered and stood in front of them.

"You brats are starting to get into my nerves!". After that statement, Sasoriza inserted a card into his card reader. "**HYPER VENTO**".

Scorponok then transformed into a huge, tank-like scorpion. Scorponok's tail raised up, and fired a paralysis beam at its targets. Piper

shoved Mimi out of the way, before being struck by the beam. With Piper and Uni-Mon immobilized, Scorponok approached the two,

and used its claws to behead them, killing them on the spot. Mimi watched helplessly as Sasoriza laughed heartily at his handiwork. As

Scorponok was about to take Mimi, another interference took place. "Heaven's Knuckle!". Scorponok was struck from behind,

forcing itself to revert itself to robot mode. Sasoriza turned around, seeing that three more Digimons appeared. It was Angemon,

Garudamon, and Garurumon. Takeru, Sora and Yamato then came into the scene, helping Mimi up. Rapidmon also came, assisting the

Chosens while his partner, Wallace is still in a coma. They then saw the corpse of Piper and Uni-Mon, and Takeru was angered at this.

Before a heated exchange was about to commence, Maggie was thrown in front of the Chosens, battered and unconscious.

Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza casually arrived. Mizugameza saw the arriving Chosens and said, "Ahh, this is sooo good. So many victims

to choose from…". Mimi then whispered to Takeru that Koushiro is being chased by Otomeza, and that Koushiro has the book that the

Zodiac are after. Rapidmon then told Angemon that they should go. Rapidmon said that he'll use his homing ability to trace the signal of

Kabuterimon. Angemon and Rapidmon then departed, while Garudamon and Garurumon, with Togemon recovered and joined the two,

prepared themselves against the three battle robots of Zodiac, while Yamato and Sora prepared to deal with Sasoriza, Mizugameza and

Ohitsujiza. Takeru then entered the Digimon world via the laptop, and brought Mimi and Maggie to the nearest hospital.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

First Michelle, and now Maggie. Anita is next, but that'll wait, as Togemon, Garudamon and Garurumon are going to face the Zodiac's

battle robots.

Very cruel of me, eh? A Scottish Chosen and his Digimon partner made their debut, only to be killed…and that two of the Paper sisters

are taken out of the fic due to injuries. Well, that's how it is; part of the story.

Better hold on to your seats, as the conclusion is getting near. I won't tell you when, but it's near. Just a little suspense thrill.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Book of Immortality**

Ok! Here's chapter 9! And things have escalates into a free-for-all, as Togemon, Garudamon, and Garurumon goes into battle, against

Scorponok, Venosnaker, and Metal-Ohitsu.

Sora and Yamato, on the other hand, were outnumbered, as they lacked one more help in dealing with the three Zodiac members, while

Takeru takes Mimi to a nearest hospital. Yeah, yeah. This is an ROD fic, and you're wondering why Digimon came butting in…well, it's

a crossover. And this fic is connected to both earlier fics, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**(Detective School Q), and **_Fallen Angel_**

(Digimon). Plus, both Fallen Angel and The Book of Immortality are side stories to Koudoutai, so the Paper Sisters and the Chosen

Children get a fair share of exposure. And Maggie and Michelle have already displayed their wares, and Nenene is leading the

archeologist and his daughter to safety as To-Rasu is chasing them down. Anita will pop out soon, and so is Junior, once he leaves the

hospital. Until then, enjoy this fic.

**Clash of the Titans **

The fight between the three Digimons and the three Zodiac battle robots have already begun, as Venosnaker wrapped itself around

Garudamon. Garudamon was unable to use her wings as her whole body was wrapped around her by Venosnaker.

Metal-Ohitsu and Garurumon fought to a standstill as their strength seem to have match on an equal scale. Both charged at each other

several times, and neither one of them couldn't gain an upper hand.

Togemon and Scorponok resumed what they've started, and traded blow-for-blow. Since the Zodiac used most of their Advent cards,

they couldn't use their special attacks, and had to rely on their hand weapons. Ohitsujiza's Strike Vent was already activated after

executing his Final Vent, so he wasted no time in going after Sora, who ran off. Yamato was about to give chase when Mizugameza

blocked his path. "Gomenasai. But you have to forget your girlfriend and face me instead." Mizugameza inserted a card into his card

reader. "**SWORD VENTO**". After that, Mizugameza swing his sword around, almost slicing Yamato, but managed to shred off his

shirt until Yamato was naked on the upper body, save for a few tattered remains of his shirt. Yamato didn't notice Sasoriza sneaking

from behind, and was struck by the Sting Vent several times. Yamato fell to the ground, electrocuted and poisoned. As the two Zodiac

members are about to pounce on a fallen Yamato, Togemon managed to keep Scorponok away long enough to execute her spinning

needle attack to keep Sasoriza and Mizugameza away from Yamato. Togemon then took a now unconscious Yamato away from the

battleground and handed him over to a taxi driver, whom Togemon asked to take him to the nearest hospital. The taxi driver, who has

seen a Digimon before, and having high respect for them and other Chosen Children, nodded in agreement and sped off, taking Yamato

to the nearest hospital after being informed of Yamato being injected by scorpion venom. Togemon returned to the scene and assisted

Garurumon in dealing with the three battle robots.

Sasoriza then got an idea. He instructed both Mizugameza to have the battle robots get the Digimons go near an electrical post where

there were high tension wires. As soon as the Digimons fell into a trap, and with Metal-Ohitsu and Scorponok forcing Togemon and

Garurumon near the electric posts, Sasoriza used his Sting Vent, and caused the posts to topple, and the high tension wires were

released and got tangled around the two Digimons, electrocuting them. Both fell on the ground, but Garurumon stood on one knee.

Mizugameza took a card out, and joyfully told Sasoriza that their Advent cards have returned. Mizugameza inserted his chosen card into

his card reader. "**FINAL VENTO**". Mizugameza then executed his Venocrasher Final Advent, hitting Garurumon on the back of the

head. Despite his huge size, Garurumon was not immune, and fell to the ground, clutching the back of his head, while slowly reverted

back to Gabumon.

Getting an idea, Sasoriza inserted a card into his card reader. "**COPY VENTO**". And surprisingly, Sasoriza took the form of

Garurumon. Since Togemon didn't notice the commotion, she was unaware that she was being sneak attacked. As Togemon stood up,

"Garurumon" stabbed Togemon on the chest, and Togemon fell to the ground, and reverted back to Palmon, and was shocked to see

Gabumon lying on the floor. Then saw "Garurumon" reverted back to Sasoriza. Garudamon, who was weakened due to lack of air after

being squeezed by Venosnaker, tended to the two fallen Digimons. "If I were you, I'd take them out of here.". Glaring, Garudamon left,

taking the wounded Palmon and Gabumon to safety, leaving Sasoriza and Mizugameza gloating at their handiwork. They then fumbled

at their card decks locating the signal on Ohitsujiza, who was still chasing Sora. Sasoriza and Mizugameza then decided to give chase

and join Ohitsujiza in chasing their quarry.

Sora was panting as she kept on running, not realizing that she was in the vicinity of Menteith. Ohitsujiza was right behind her, plowing

through trees. As Sora entered a town of Menteith, she was inside the city of Leny. Sora sat on a bench, exhausted, and was unable to

move further. She then turned around, seeing Ohitsujiza plowing violently through several policemen who noticed Ohitsujiza's

appearance. Sora was horrified as Ohitsujiza was getting near, and was preparing to stab her with his Strike Vent. At that moment,

more policemen arrived, and shielded Sora, while two policemen escorted Sora to safety. After unheeding their warning, policemen

opened fire at Ohitsujiza, but were surprised that bullets didn't dent his armor. The police stared in horror as Mizugameza and Sasoriza

arrived, followed by Venosnaker, Scorponok and Metal-Ohitsu.. a few seconds later, more SWAT teams in vans arrived, and aimed

their weapons at them. Ohitsu turned to his comrades and said, "Want me to take care of them?". Mizugameza said, "Yeah. My Final

Vent is used up. It's your turn." Ohitsujiza then inserted a card into a card reader and said, "Prepare to say Toro, coppers!". "**FINAL **

**VENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu ran towards the SWAT team, with Ohitsujiza mounted on his shoulders, acting as a spear, and plowed the

whole SWAT team, and the area exploded, sending frightened civilians scampering for their lives. All that remain were charred and

dismembered bodies of the SWAT teams. Ohitsujiza, Sasoriza,and Mizugameza then continued their search for Sora.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Sorry if you feel that this fic is more like Digimon than ROD, like I said, it's part of the story. Be patient.

And speaking of patient, next chapter, it's Nenene's turn, as she tries to outwit a gun-wielding, chasing To-Rasu, while trying to keep

the Walkers from getting shot down. And Anita will make her appearance.

Better hold on to your seats, as the conclusion is getting near. I won't tell you when, but it's near. Just a little suspense thrill.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Book of Immortality**

Ok! Here's chapter 10! And this time It's Nenene's turn to take center stage, as he tries to outwit and outrun To-Rasu while keeping the

archeologist and his daughter safe without getting harmed. And finally Anita makes her much awaited appearance.

Yeah, yeah. I know. This is an ROD fic, and you're wondering why Digimon came butting in…well, it's a crossover. And this fic is

connected to both earlier fics, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**(Detective School Q), and **_Fallen Angel_** (Digimon). Plus, both Fallen

Angel and The Book of Immortality are side stories to Koudoutai, so the Paper Sisters and the Chosen Children get a fair share of

exposure. And Maggie and Michelle have already displayed their wares, and Nenene is leading the archeologist and his daughter to

safety as To-Rasu is chasing them down. Anita will show her ace tricks up her sleeves. Until then, enjoy this fic.

**War Games in the Forest **

In Menteith, at the city of Leny, it was chaos as Sasoriza, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza plowed throughout the city, leveling buildings,

killing and injuring scores of victims, just to find Sora. Sora was hiding inside the Leny Police Precinct as a way of protecting herself. The

Scotland President then sent all military personnel to Menteith to restore order after witnessing on TV about what the Zodiac did (**a/n:**

The Scotland government has not yet identified who the attackers are).

Somewhere in Strathearn, Nenene and the Walkers were still running for their lives as a hail of bullets chased them for hours non-stop.

As soon as they exited the forest, Nenene was shocked to see an excursion of teachers and elementary students (from prep to

kindergarten to 6th grade students). Nenene then tried to warn the excursionists to leave the area, saying that terrorists are here. The

headmistress of the excursionists said it was preposterous, saying that Scotland is a safe country. At that point, To-Rasu appeared, and

saw the conversation. "You know, Mr. Walker, I'm a fair man, but if you play unfair, I'll play unfair." To-Rasu then took out a card from

his deck, and inserted it to his sub-machine gun, which was his card reader. "**SHOOT VENTO**". Two huge cannons appeared on To-

Rasu's shoulders, and fired away. Nenene managed to get the Walkers safely out of range, but the school excursionists were not so

lucky, as their bodies exploded after being hit by To-Rasu's Shoot Vent. Nenene was angered by to-Rasu's ruthlessness, but could do

nothing as he was too strong to take him on. To-Rasu then approached his targets and said, "Time to say goodbye.", then looked at

Nenene. "I do hope your autobiography is worth a billion.". As To-rasu was getting ready to fire, he was strucked by a whip from

behind. Turning he was surprised that it was Uoza who did this. "I can't believe you did this! Those were innocent children you just

killed! You know there are other ways of getting at them besides killing them!". To-Rasu scoffed and said, "When you joined the Zodiac,

there are rules that are made, and you must abide by it. Regardless of what we think, there are thing that must be done, and WE do it

whatever the cost.". To-Rasu then shoot Uoza down with his Shoot Vent, then said, "Remember that lesson at hand.". As To-Rasu

turned to Nenene, paper shurikens appeared, and almost dented his armor. Nenene then turned to see the source. It was Anita. And with

her is Miyako, carrying her laptop. Nenene then deduced that they went here via the Digital gate. Nenene then had the Walkers entered

the Digital gate via the laptop, while Anita tries to stall To-Rasu. Anita managed to avoid the bullets and his Strike Vent by moving fast,

and threw several paper shurikens at him. To-Rasu managed to avoid most of the shurikens, but couldn't fire his Strike Vent, due to the

shurikens, and that Anita managed to get close enough to hit him, impeding his aim. But then To-Rasu then came up with an idea. He

backed away from a few distances and inserted a card into his card reader, but waited for the right time before activating it.

As Anita leapt towards To-Rasu's helmet, going for the kill as she prepares her shurikens, To-Rasu then activated his card reader.

"**STRIKE VENTO**". A metallic head of a bull (with metallic horns) appeared and fastened itself on To-Rasu's head. Anita was taken by

surprise, and could not stop on time, as she landed straight into To-Rasu's Strike Vent, and her stomach area was impaled by the

helmet's horn. To-Rasu then hurled Anita towards Nenene, and inserted a card into his card reader. "**FINAL VENTO**". Magnu-Giga

appreared, and To-Rasu inserted his card reader at the back of Magnu-Giga, and Magnu-Giga's chest opened, revealing several rounds

of bullets and missiles, and its arms turned into lasers and cannons, all ready to fire. Nenene was shocked upon realizing what To-Rasu is

going to do. Dragging a bleeding Anita, Nenene and Miyako managed to enter the laptop before To-Rasu activated his Final Vent, The

End of the World. The area where Nenene and the others were standing was annihilated, leaving nothing but wrecked concrete floor, like

it was being struck down by an asteroid.

To-Rasu surveyed the area, all he could see was what's left of the laptop. He then realize that Nenene and the others escaped. Turning

around, Uoza was gone. He then contacted Otomeza, asking her if she recovered the book. Otomeza said she'll get her hands on it in a

short while. To-Rasu then checked on the rest, who told him that they're thrashing the city just to find Sora, and that Mimi and the rest of

the Chosens, and their Digimon had escaped, as well as telling him that they've succeeded in severely injuring them. To-Rasu was

pleased with the developments, and decided to join Sasoriza and the rest while waiting for news on Otomeza's recovery of the book.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Sorry if you feel that this fic is more like Digimon than ROD, like I said, it's part of the story. Be patient. At least Anita appeared and

showed her wares.

And speaking of patient, next chapter, all that's left now is the Paper herself, Yumiko Readman. She'll appear sometime within the last

remaining chapters as she's the only Paper Master who could help Nenene, the Walkers, and Sora in dealing against the Zodiac.

Better hold on to your seats, as the conclusion is getting near. I won't tell you when, but it's near. Just a little suspense thrill.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Book of Immortality**

Where here now at chapter 11! And in this chapter were going airborne as Koushiro and Otomeza are going to fight on who'll get the

book. And for the first time, Otomeza's battle robot, Siren will show its fighting prowess against someone who could match its strength

on someone (better read on).

Yeah, yeah, I know. This is an ROD fic, and you're wondering why Digimon came butting in…well, it's a crossover. And this fic is

connected to both of my earlier fics, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**(Detective School Q), and **_Fallen Angel_** (Digimon). Plus, both

Fallen Angel and The Book of Immortality are side stories to Koudoutai, so the Paper Sisters and the Chosen Children get a fair share of

exposure. And Maggie and Michelle have already displayed their wares, as well as Anita, and Nenene did a good job of protecting the

archeologist and his daughter, and Yumiko Readman herself will show up sometime here (or the next chapter or so). Until then, enjoy this

fic.

**Battle In The Sky **

In Menteith, at the city of Leny, chaos was reigning as Sasoriza, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza plowed through city after city, leaving

hundreds of dead bodies in its wake, military and civilians, buildings toppled, and every path they crossed are laid in ruins, as they

continued to find Sora. Sora was still hiding inside the Leny Police Precinct as a way of protecting herself. The Scotland President was

extremely alarmed as the three unidentified armored intruders plowed through almost all of the military soldiers stationed at Menteith, all

their bodies were mangled, dismembered, and charred (Ohitsujiza used his Final Vent on two approaching tanks, which it exploded upon

connecting with the Final Vent. Some of the military soldiers were near the tanks, and the resulting explosion caught up with the soldiers,

who were aught in the explosion, as well as getting burned to death). The President then ordered more troops to head towards Menteith.

Koushiro and Kabuterimon are now in the aerial vicinity of Sutherland, Scotland. There were still being hounded by Otomeza, who was

right behind them. Both were flying for several hours non-stop, and Koushiro was wondering how the others were doing. He also

recalled about what the rest of the Zodiac are doing as they were battling Maggie and Michelle. But he is unaware that they (Maggie and

Michelle), as well as Mimi, were already defeated, and that the rest of the Zodiac are wrecking havoc.

Otomeza was getting weary at the wild goose chase, so she took her card reader, which was a rapier, and threw it at Koushiro, hitting

him on his right shoulder. Koushiro screamed in pain, and fell from Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon flew down and got Koushiro, who still has

the book. He then took the card reader off from Koushiro's shoulder and threw it away. Otomeza then retrieved her card reader and

flew back towards her targets. Koushiro glared at Otomeza for her actions, and told her that she'll never get her hands on the book.

Otomeza laughed and was going to get at Koushiro when Angemon and Takeru appeared. Takeru then surveyed Koushiro, who was

bleeding from his right shoulder. Takeru then boarded Kabuterimon and tended to Koushiro's wounds.

Angemon told Otomeza to turn herself in now or face the consequences. Otomeza laughed, and took a card from her card deck and

inserted it to her card reader. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared from the sky and out comes Siren. Everyone, including

Angemon, were awestruck by its appearance, as siren resembles closely to Angewomon, sans the mask, as Siren's face was shown.

Siren then took Angemon by surprise, by lynching towards him, punching him on the gut. Angemon wobbled backwards, but recovered,

and retaliated. "Heaven's Knuckle!". This send Siren a few meters away from where Angemon is standing. Takeru then told Angemon to

use the Heaven's Gate to rid of her, and that they can apprehend the rest. But Otomeza somewhat anticipated this, after a few months of

watching the footages shown to them by the 2nd Digimon Emperor back at their base. Otomeza took another card and inserted it to her

card reader. "**SILENT VENTO**". Siren then approached the flying Digimons and opened its mouth, and uttered a feminine pitch that

sounds like an experienced soprano. Even Takeru and Koushiro felt the sound waves emanating from Siren. And to their surprise,

Angemon and Kabuterimon reverted back to Patamon and Tentamon, and both the Digimon and their human partners fall downwards.

Koushiro accidentally lost grip of the book due to sudden events. Otomeza flew down and got the book. She was pleased with this that

she then contacted To-Rasu and told him that she has the book. She then flew off, heading back to Aberdeen. Patamon and Tentamon

tried to Digi-volve, but for some reason, they couldn't, and they resorted to their remaining energies and tried to grab onto Takeru and

Koushiro, but their weight was too much for the two small Digimon to handle, and the four continued to plummet to the ground, still

10000 thousand feet away.

**To Be Continued… **

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Sorry if you feel that this fic is more like Digimon than ROD, like I said, it's part of the story. Be patient, 'coz Yumiko Readman will

finally enter the fray.

Better hold on to your seats, as the conclusion is a few words away. As for what ending might be, can't tell just yet, as the good guys will

still have to recover the book.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Book of Immortality**

Chapter 12 is here! And in this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, but the good guys are not going down without a fight, as they are

going to retrieve the book lest they sold it to someone, like the British Library.

Yeah, yeah, I know. This is an ROD fic, and you're wondering why Digimon came butting in…well, it's a crossover. And this fic is

connected to both of my earlier fics, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy _**(Detective School Q), and **_Fallen Angel_** (Digimon). Plus, both

Fallen Angel and The Book of Immortality are side stories to Koudoutai, so the Paper Sisters and the Chosen Children get a fair share of

exposure. And Maggie and Michelle have already displayed their wares, as well as Anita, and Nenene did a good job of protecting the

archeologist and his daughter, and Yumiko Readman herself will show up just about now.

**Battle In The City **

Sutherland. Takeru and Koushiro continues to plummet down to the ground, still 10,000 feet away from the ground. Patamon and

Tentamon still couldn't Digi-volve themselves to either their champion or armor forms, and even their wings were not enough to slow

down their (Takeru and Koushiro) falls. 5,000 feet away, and the two teenagers still continues to fall downwards, and Patamon and

Tentamon still couldn't Digi-volve themselves. Then all of a sudden, Yumiko Readman, who was riding on a giant-sized paper plane,

appeared, and cushioned the teens' fall, saving them. Patamon and Tentamon sighed in relief. Yumiko was amused at the appearance of

Patamon and Tentamon, then checked on Koushiro's wound, which was getting worse. She then went down and brought him to a

nearby hospital. Yumiko and Takeru then went to Leny, where the other Zodiac members were wrecking havoc.

At Leny, Menteith, south of Scotland, Rapidmon arrived earlier and aided the military in fending off the three Zodiac members,

Mizugameza, Sasoriza, and Ohitsujiza. Even their three battle robots were having a hard time as Rapidmon used his speed to evade their

attacks. To-Rasu arrived and joined the fight, and activated his Final Vent. Magnu-Giga appeared and is poised to fire his power.

"Everyone, seek cover!" Rapidmon shouted, realizing what would happen next. But before the soldiers could react, To-Rasu fired away,

and everyone were killed, except for Rapidmon, who reverted back to Terriermon. At that point, Otomeza called them through their

codecs, telling them that she has the book and is heading towards Aberdeen. The four Zodiacs then entered the yellow square and

disappeared, leaving a wounded Terriermon. The rest of the military soldiers arrived, and assisted Terriermon and took him to a nearby

hospital along with the wounded civilians.

At Aberdeen, Otomeza was waiting for To-Rasu and the others to arrive. She still has the book, which was still locked inside a special

vault-like lock. She was curious as to why the British Library were eager to get their hands on such a simple book that was digged up

from a tomb in Egypt which was laid there for centuries. Nevertheless she didn't question the British Library's motives as long as they

were being paid, which is fine with her. It was then that the rest of the Zodiac members appeared, and Otomeza noticed that Iteza and

Uoza were not there. Sasoriza told her that Iteza was killed by Angewomon, while To-Rasu said that Uoza has deserted the Zodiac, and

that they'll have to relocate their base after this mission.

To-Rasu then brought out a laptop, which Ohitsujiza looted from a computer shop, and used his codec to tell the Digimon Emperor that

all is well. As the Digimon Emperor activated the Digital Gate, the Zodiac were ready to enter, but all of the sudden, Angewomon (with

Hikari), Garudamon (with Sora), Angemon (with Takeru), and Yumiko, all appeared, and told them that they won't get away. Yumiko

used her papers to keep the Zodiac away from the laptop. Otomeza dropped the book as shards of papers struck her face. The rest

summoned their battle robots to keep the Digimons at bay. They didn't notice that Junior used his phasing ability to plant a small, remote

controlled bomb at the bottom of the book. He then entered the Digital Gate and waited for the Zodiac to enter, and then secretly follow

them to where they were heading. Otomeza summoned Siren and activated the Silent Vent. At that moment, Yumiko and the Digimons

temporarily lost their powers, and the Zodiac used the opportunity to escape to the Digital world. Before Yumiko could go near the

laptop, it exploded. Yumiko was angered that the Zodiac have gotten what they came for: The book that the archeologist gave her for

safe keeping. She was also angered at the damage the Zodiac left on Scotland.

At the British Library, London, the Zodiac handed over the book to Carpenter. Carpenter noticed that there were five of them now when

the last time he saw them, they were seven. To-Rasu explained that one was killed in action due to the interference of the Digimons and

some paper-wielding women, and that the other one deserted them. As Carpenter handed the book of to one of the scientist, the scientist

began to open the book, and then used advance technologies to decipher the book. The scientist then confirmed that the book has indeed

have secrets to achieve immortality. Carpenter smiled, as he was right all along that the book has all the answers he needed to prolong his

life. But then Junior appeared and said, "A book of immortality, eh?". Carpenter was a bit surprised, but said, "Ah, Junior. Nice to see

you again. You came to rejoin us? ". "No. I can't believe you hired a group of Japanese criminals to get a book by resorting to

kidnapping and murder. But then I won't let you basked in on your glory." Junior hissed, and raised his hand, revealing it as a remote

control. The Zodiac realized this and shielded Carpenter as Junior activated the bomb, and the book and the equipment that is studying

the book exploded. Several scientists were killed and injured. Junior escaped through the Digital gate via the laptop, which also

exploded. But other than the equipments that were wrecked, the British Library base was intact.

Mizugameza playfully said, "Well, mission failed. Guess we should be going then.". Otomeza was silent, realizing that Mizugameza was

right, that the book was destroyed, and they couldn't be paid. But Carpenter stopped them and said, "Now, now. There are other ways

for me to achieve everlasting life. The book may be gone, but I have other means of finding an answer. Don't feel down. Even though the

mission failed, it was due to Junior, not you. And after displaying your power not only to Dan Detective School, but also to Scotland, I'm

still going to pay you for a job well done.". And so the Zodiac were paid handsomely, and left for Japan via the Digital gate, again through

a laptop that Ohitsujiza looted from a computer shop in Scotland (man, how does he ever carry two laptops in such a short notice?) .

At Scotland, Yumiko visited the wounded Digimons and the Chosen Children, who were transferred to Inverlochy Castle General

Hospital. Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, Mimi, Palmon, Gabumon, Terriermon, Maggie, Michelle, and Anita were confined in a special ward

so all of them can chat while recovering. They were told by Junior that the British Library were indeed the ones who hired the Zodiac in

kidnapping the archeologist's daughter to blackmail him to hand over the book. Yumiko and Nenene told the Scotland President about

this and the President told her that he'll seek the aid of the United nation in dealing with this, since the United nations were still vocal

against certain activities of the British Library. It took almost two months for the heroes involved to recover from their wounds, and finally

they were discharged.

Later that night, in Japan, Yumiko, Nenene, the three Paper sisters, and the Chosen Children were shocked to learn that the archeologist

and his wife and child were found murdered, their lower-half bodies were discovered, their upper bodies were missing, indicating that

they were chopped up. Takeru told them that he suspected that the Zodiac were behind this.

Indeed Takeru was right. Three days after Walkers were reunited, They were asleep in their beds, when Mizugameza appeared via the

yellow square that his card deck used (it now has a special device that is similar to activating the Digital Gate). He then summoned

Venosnaker and had it chomped the upper bodies of the sleeping Walkers. Mizugameza left, savoring the bloodied appearance of what's

left of the Walkers. Two months later, the stench of the decomposing bodies leaked out of their residence, prompting the police to

investigate, and discovered the gruesome murder.

And a week later, the heroes were somewhat outraged when in the end of the investigation, the British Library came out clean, cleared of

the charges hurled against them by the Scotland government. The President of Scotland was dismayed that the British Library escaped

prosecution despite evidences and witnesses.

Back in Japan, the Zodiac relocated their base following the no-show appearance by Uoza, giving them reason to find a new base of

operation, and told was told by To-Rasu to find Uoza, dead or alive.

**The End...for now**

**R.O.D.** ending song

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Ahhh…finished at last. Not quite the ending you expected, huh? But that's the ending of this fic. And the good guys are now more vigilant

than ever.

Thanks for taking time in reading this fic. Thanks to **JyouraKoumi** for taking his time in reading this fic, even though this fic is for Read or

Die readers.

Thanks. I really appreciate it.

And now, my next stop would be **CLAMP School**, as the Koudoutai side stories fics continues, and then back to **Detective School Q**,

with two remaining side stories and after that, the sequel to Koudoutai: The New Enemy, as the remaining Zodiac members will make

their debuts, as well as the DDS students, and the Chosen Childrenm will resume their detective schooling.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


End file.
